Chocolate
by laverine
Summary: another alfeegixRuwalk fic....hhmmm...i don't knom what i'm suppose to write anymore..huhue...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights

WWHOOAAAAA..…I really really happy, because I finally could finish this chapter..

It's my first fanfic, and I'm still new in writing fan fiction…huhuhu… . .

Enjoy it..

**Chocolate**

Chapter 1:

The morning is so beautiful. The wind blows the leafs gently, accompanied by the small twigs. The sun shine in all of its glory, embracing the world with its warmth. A man with aquamarine hair color enjoyed the feel of the soft warm light escaped through the window on his skin.

Alfeegi is in the middle of working on Kaistern's travel expense to Yuba. Running his hand through his hairs, he sighs softly and muttered annoyedly about Kaistern who spent a lot of money and makes the dragon lost a lot of money. Suddenly a knock sounded, startled him and ended with a long scratch on his paper. Alfeegi cursed silently at his carelessness and tried to correct his mistake – which was useless – as the door being knocked again.

"Alfeegi, may I come in?" The voice on the other side asked him.

Sighing in frustration as his paper ended in a mess, he replied quietly

"Yes, come in." He turns to see the newcomer and faked his stressed face into a friendly one. " Oh, Tetheus, what's wrong?"

Not affected by his fake face the Black dragon officer told him. " The Lord, called you, said there's something to talk with you."

Alfeegi blinks confusedly. Talk? So unusual….

As if reading his mind, Tetheus continued, "The Lord didn't say anything. He only asked me to call you to his office."

Nodding slightly, Alfeegi answer him "Alright, I'll be there inn moment." Then he rearranges his paper before took his leave.

…………….

Walking down through the hall, Alfeegi hears someone calls his name. Stopping his step, he saw the Yellow dragon officer running towards him. When he stands before him, he panted heavily and greets him in his usual cheerful smile.

"Good morning. Did Lyk…eh….I mean, the Lord called you aswell ?"

Alfeegi nodded slightly as he felt his heart beating furiously and he became a bit nervous. He always feels this way every time Ruwalk nears him. Calming himself, he frowned when he saw the unusual sight of the Yellow dragon officer.

Ruwalk's appearance looked different that morning, his long brown hair looked disheveled, some of it oven fall over his face. His clothes is also in a mess.

"Ruwalk, you ok ?"

The said officer only blinks confusedly. "Yea, I think I'm, what's wrong?"

"You look in a mess." He stated simply.

Ruwalk scratches his back head nervously. "Mess..eh..umm..maybe it was because …." He sighs softly knowing the other officer wouldn't let him go before got a straight answer. I's still sleeping this morning when Tetheus come over and told me the Lord called. I hurriedly changed my clothes and ran, well…you know…."

Sighing softly, Alfeegi reach out of him. "Look, you put the button into the wrong hole." He said as he slowly unbuttoned his clothes and put the buttons into the rights holes. Then he also ruins his hand through Ruwalk's hair trying to brush his messy hair. He thinks silently of how soft Ruwalk's hair and how easy his hand can brush it. It's a disappointment that he knew he couldn't feel it anymore as he straightened himself and took another look at him.

Forcing his adrenaline down, he stated calmly. " There, You look better now."

The other dragon grinned sheepishly. " Thanks Feegi."

Trying hard not to smile at the pet name, instead he glares at him " Stop calling me that!"

'Though I like the way it sounded with your voice, but I wouldn't tell you that of course.' He added mentally.

When they walked together to the dragon lord's office, secretly Alfeegi stole a glance at his secret crush. Ruwalk…. sometimes so careless. He often makes him made when he lends Kaistern more money than he was supposed to and when he helped the Lord and Rath to run away. But other than that, he's kind and warm hearted, moreover he'd a really sweet smile – though looked foolish sometime – which make Alfeegi fall in love with. He stopped his though with a soft mental desperate sigh and focused back to the way.

………………..

Alfeegi knocked on the office door softly. "My Lord, may we come in?"

They waited until the dragon lord gives them permission that they can before get into the office. When they come in, the dragon lord greets them in his usual warn smile and motions them to take a seat across him, which they did right away.

"Sorry to call you in the morning like this." He sighs softly and continued. "Alfeegi, Ruwalk, I just got a report from Rimne city. A monster appeared in the city, inside west forest for exact. Some of villagers founded death and the knights that had went into the forest also never returned. The rest of the villagers hope we could take care of it."

When he saw Alfeefi glared at him, he knew exactly that he'd got the message. Smiling, he continued, " So, I want both of you to take care of it."

That takes Alfeegi back. Both? He and Ruwalk? Keep himself under control, he stammered nervously.

" Me and Ruwalk!"

The dragon lord nodded, "Yes, both of you. This is actually Kaistern job, but right now he's still in Runson. We need Tetheus in this place and the dragon fighters had been sent somewhere else. The Dragon knights also nowhere to be seen, so I believe they'd ran away again. So, that's only you left, or…. do you want me who take care of it? Of course, I don't…"

"NO!" Alfeegi cut him sharply with a big vein popped out on his head.

The dragon lord knew his reaction would be, stay calm and smiles at him. "Alright then, both of you leave in the morning."

……………….

Rimne is a small city that surrounded by forest. Most of the villagers are a hunter or a woodcutter. The city is near Draqueen and there's only two days used by Ruwalk and Alfeegi to reach the city. They arrive in a near dusk, so they decided to search for a inn.

"Excuse me, can we sent a room?" Ruwalk asks the innkeeper who immediately glaring since they came in.

She frowned confusedly at their question. " You want to rent a room?"

Ruwalk nodded smiling. "Yes, something wrong?"

She shakes her head and whispered softly. "No, but you better leave this city immediately." She sighed and continued. "There's a monster in this city. Lots had been killed and we don't need another."

Ruwalk smiled in appreciation at her concern. "We knew, and we're sent by Dragon Lord to take care of it."

"WHAT?" She shouted surprised then bowed at them. " I'm so sorry! I didn't know….."

"Ha..ha..it's fine, don't worry about it." Ruwalk tried to calm the girl who lowers her head in embarrassment.

Then suddenly he looks up and exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll prepare the best room for you! Please wait a moment!" Without wait a reply she rushed to the second floor with all the cleaning equipment while the two dragon officers only stared at her sweatdropped.

3 minutes later

"Here you go !"

The girl said cheerfully as he opened the door. Both officers stunned in surprise at the clean room. The room is simple, but everything was in order. Secretly Alfeegi touch the corner of the room and sweatdropped when he found no dust. The room also had a balcony where you can see the city scenery that filled with lights and you can also see the night sky accompanied with stars. In other words, the room is comfortable.

"I've prepared the bath for you. Rest well. I'll take you to the elder tomorrow." She told them then close the door silently behind her. But second later, she opened the door again and added cheerfully. " I forgot, we also had a restaurant at the first floor. You can other your food there." Then she was out again. ……

Laying down on the soft bed, Alfeegi mumbling something about finally getting a rest and all.

"Feegi, are you hungry?"

Before Alfeegi can reply or glare at him, his stomach already answered him with grumbling loudly. Annoyed also embarrassed, Alfeegi decide to stay silent and buried his head deeper into pillow. Chuckling lightly, Ruwalk told him. " I'll order some food for us." When he reached for the doorknob, Alfeegi yelled at him. " NOTHING EXPENSIVE!", sweatdropped, Ruwalk replied a yes before get out of the room. When he felt the cold air outside the room, subconsciously, he hugged himself, trying to warm himself while walk down to the first floor.

Alfeegi seems felt the same thing as well. In the night, Rimne's wind blow hardly, makes every night feel so cold. When he went to bathroom and found out the bath already prepared, one thing passed in his mind was how lucky he's. Getting undressed, he gets into the warm bath and makes him comfortable

…………………

Ruwalk ordered some soup and hot chocolate for both of them. In the night like these, he thought these kind of food would fit and Alfeegi won't kill him for getting something cheap. Ruwalk walks faster on the stairs. He remembers that the girl said she had prepared a warm bath and he already inpatient to enjoy it. He gets into their room harshly and immediately undressing himself. Wrapping a towel around his waist, with half running he gets into the bathroom.

Both officers stunned at their place. They stared dumb founded at each other. Silence filled the room and they blushed at the sight in front of them.

"RUWALKKKK!"

Alfeegi yelled, awaken from his stunned state.

"S..SS…SOORRYYY…." Ruwalk immediately close the door back. How could he stupidly forgotten that Alfeegi was with him!

"Alfeegi…I..I..I….I'm r..r..really sorry, I…I..didn't mean to….,eh, I..I…m…mean….I didn't know you're inside….I…I…I mean….eh, I'm so s..s…sorry…… " Ruwalk stammered nervously with his face flushed to his ear.

"…….It's fine Ruwalk…. " then Alfeegi added quickly. " It's fine, we're both guys, right? I mean don't worry about it ……."

"Oh, right, yeah….Ok..thank's….." Unknown to Ruwalk, that Alfeegi actually in the same state at him.

However, Ruwalk can't forget it. The rare sight of his wet aquamarine hair fall over his face. Drops of water from his forehead falls freely to his chin, glistening on his shoulder under the light. His clear gold eyes wide in surprise, staring back at him. His white milky skin looked so soft but untouchable.

He is so beautiful………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

End chapter 1.

Hehe..w. Hope you like it……..& sorry for bad language…huhuhu… . 

And don't forget to review ……huehuehuhe…o v


End file.
